Corning Cable Systems Plug&Play™ Universal System brand LANscape® Pretium® is a preterminated optical fiber cabling system particularly used in data center applications. Such a system comprises various components, including so-called CCH (Closet Connector Housing) modules. A plurality of such CCH modules can be positioned in housing, whereby a plurality of housings can be mounted to a rack. The LANscape® Pretium® system belongs in principle to the prior art.
A CCH module of the LANscape® Pretium® system is used to provide a furcation function, namely to break out a 12 fiber ribbon connector being preferably a MTP connector into simplex or duplex style single fiber connectors. Such a CCH module comprises one or two first adapters to which a ribbon fiber connector is connectable. Each first adapter comprises a plurality of adapter ports for optical fibers terminated in a ribbon fiber connector. Such a CCH module comprises further a plurality of second adapters to which single fiber connectors are connectable. Each second adapter comprises one adapter port or two adapter ports for optical fibers terminated in single fiber connectors. A factory-installed and tested optical fiber assembly positioned inside such a CCH module connects each adapter port of the or each first adapter to an adapter port of the second adapters thereby providing the furcation function or break out function.
The CCH modules known from the prior art have a depth of around 90 mm. For the use of such modules in so-called Next Generation Data Centers (“NGDCs”) the depth of the modules needs to be reduced. NGDCs denote data centers, which will be smaller, better integrated, of reduced footprint and with improved ventilation. These factors are needed in order to decrease the total cost of ownership in collocation rooms for the operators, facilitate the installers in their work and finally decrease the power consumption of computer room air conditioners. In view of the above described tendency, the depth of CCH modules known from the prior art has become too big.
Actions that could be taken with the optical fibers of the optical fiber assembly positioned inside such a CCH module would allow to reduce the depth to around to 40-50 mm. However, a much smaller depth for such a fiber optic furcation module is wanted for the use in NGDCs.